Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by Blackdemon21
Summary: Out of all the things that I have encountered in this town, this has interested me the most. I have seen many figures in cloaks enter the candle shop near the edge of town. I tried to follow them into the old shop, but just a second after I entered, they would disappear like ghosts.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: Hello everyone in the Gravity Falls fandom, the name is Blackdemon, but you can just call me BD for short. Anyways, if any of you don't know what The Candle Cult is, I suggest you look into it more before continuing on with this story, and if you do happen to be a member of the cult then, DVOXLNV UVOOLD HZXIURXVH LI SRTSVI FKH. Well that's all I had to say and I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

 **Summary:** **Out of all the things that I have encountered in this town, this has interested me the most. I have seen many figures in cloaks enter the candle shop near the edge of town. I tried to follow them into the old shop, but just a second after I entered, they would disappear like ghosts.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my own character who doesn't show up until later into the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Dipper's POV)**

I flipped through the pages of the journal, using the ultraviolet light I kept in my jacket to read the invisible ink. After finding out about the ink, I read many things that could've been important to Mabel and I during our first days here.  
"Hey Dipper, are you still reading those journals?" I looked up from the page I was reading to see Mabel standing before me, her hands on her hips as she raised an eyebrow. "Mabel, you have no idea what we could do with this new information-I mean, just look at this," I said, flipping to a new page that I had yet to read. It spoke of the different classes of ghosts and how to get rid of them. "Dipper, I know you're excited, but don't you think you're becoming a little too obsessed with this," she said, trying to take the journal out of my hands only for me to keep a tight grasp on it as I glared at her. "You know more than me that there is something more to this town, now give it back!" I shouted, jerking it back to send the book flying out of our hands and onto the floor as I stumbled back from the recoil and bumped into a rack that held a few shirts.

I didn't bother to look at Mabel as I went to pick the book up off the floor only to freeze and look in shock at what I saw as I slowly picked up the journal and motioned for Mabel to come over. "Mabel, come look at this."

"What is it?" She asked, walking over to me and looking at the page the journal had flipped to when it hit the floor. The page looked older than the rest and more beaten up like the person who wrote it was in a hurry to get away. it showed a picture of what looked like of a shop tat we have seen a few times while walking through town. "What does it say Dipper? I can't really read it that well," Mabel said, moving closer to the point where I couldn't see past her head. I sighed and pushed her out of the way and began to read it loud enough for both of us to hear.

 _Out of all the things that I have encountered in this town, this has interested me the most. I have seen many figures in cloaks enter the candle shop near the edge of town. I tried to follow them into the old shop, but just a second after I entered, they would disappear like ghosts. I have watched the strange shop all day and night, watching as these figures walked in and out everyday_

Mabel and I looked at each other in confusion before looking back at the journal to keep reading. "Many months have passed since I've started watching these people and I may have learned something they might give me a clue to who or what they are. It seems they prefer to go by the name "The Candle Cult", but I have yet to learn anything further," I turned on my ultraviolet light and saw the entire page was practically written on, you cold hardly see the writing beneath it.

 _IF ANYONE IS READING THIS, PLEASE TELL NO ONE OF WHAT I'M ABOUT TO TELL YOU! I-I have learned something that I know I shouldn't know about, bu-but this...this is just to shocking for anyone not to hear! This-This cult, all the members of this cult are monsters, some that I've never seen in Gravity Falls, but that's not the worse part. Th-They have these flames, I'm not sure what else to call them, but each one of them has a bright blue flame located on their bodies or in an object that they keep with them at all time, b-but I have yet to learn the meaning of them. I tried...I tried to get close enough to touch one of their flames and it seems that's like some sort of life force for them, it manages to keep them alive in some way or another, I don't know._  
 _You-You may be questioning why all this information doesn't sound too important, but...but its about the leader of the of the cult, they..._

The final sentence was illegible since it was covered by something red, hopefully it wasn't what I thought it was. "Mabel...whatever the author encountered must have been awful, if his handwriting looked so frantic and sloppy like this," I said, reading the last line over and over in my head again, what was he going to say about the leader of the cult? "Do you think that this could be even more dangerous than Bill?" Mabel asked, looking at me with a worried expression. I put a hand on her shoulder to hope to comfort her as I said,"no Mabel, I doubt there is anything that is strong enough to defeat Bill-now, I suggest we go out and try to find out more about this cult."  
Mabel stared at me in complete and total terror and said,"Are you kidding me Dipper!? Did you not read what it says!?" Yelling at me in an angry tone, I put my hand in front of her to keep her quiet as I explained why I said what I did. "I know what it says Mabel, but maybe we could learn more about this Cult an try to see what they're up to and if it's nothing we should be worried about, we can just ignore it and forget we ever earned about this. Do we have a deal?" I asked, holding out my hand as I noticed her eyes shifting left and right, meaning she was thinking as she let out as sigh and shook my hand.

"Deal, but if you're lying I'm not going to be happy Dipper."

"I'm not lying Mabel, now let's go to this candle shop and see if what the author wrote in here was true," I said, closing the book as I tucked it into my jacket and both of us left the shack to head toward the edge of town where this shop was located. We had asked Soos for the golf cart and got the keys from him as I sat in the drivers seat, turning the key, and began heading toward the edge of town, swerving to doge a few people who happened to be walking in front of us at that moment. Well...I may have accidentally drove onto the sidewalk a couple times and almost hit a few people, but it wasn't my fault that they were in the way.  
We had driven for a couple minutes before coming to an old shop that looked like it had been here for many years. The front window showed candles and holders of many shapes and sizes, while a person stood at the counter inside, tapping their fingers against the counter top. "Come on Mabel," I said, motioning for my sister to follow as we entered the shop, the persons head perking up as they saw us enter.

"How may I help you two?" The girl at the counter asked. "No, we're just looking around," I said with a fake smile as I watched her walk off. I puled Mabel's sleeve and dragged her away when I heard the door open, but who entered wasn't anyone we've seen in Gravity Falls. Just like it said in the journal, this person was dressed in a blue cloak with a hood pulled over their head, hiding their face as the sweet look on the woman's face melted into one of seriousness as I watched her say something, but it wasn't loud enough Mabel and I to hear.  
Silently, we moved closer to try and hear what they said, but it appears they finished their conversation as the woman shifted her eyes toward us, causing me to flinch from how cold they were as she led the cloaked figure past us and unlocked a door at the very back that I hadn't noticed till now. Before the cloaked figure opened the door, I heard them say something. It was very quiet, but I could still make out some. I could only hear the words Tealight and Sacrifice making me raise an eyebrow. What did these words mean? And what was behind that door?

"Come on Mabel, we need to get into that room," I said, motioning for her to follow as we snuck past that woman as she walked back to the counter, never locking the door again for some reason. I reached for the handle when I felt someone grasp my wrist, stopping me. It was the person working at the front counter, but how did she know? "If I were you, I wouldn't do that or you'll regret it completely-now, I believe it's time you left."

The venom in her tone of voice scared me more than anything as I grabbed Mabel and began to pull her out of the shop, still feeling those cold eyes burning a hole through my head until we got outside and the door closed behind us, causing me to let out a relieved sigh. "What are we going to do Dipper? With that person in there, we can't see what's behind that door," Mabel said.

"There's only one thing we can do...we'll just wait until nighttime and try to sneak in."

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Well that was the first chapter of this story. I still feel a little nervous for writing this, because I don't know the characteristics of most of the Cultsonas so I need read up on them before I'll write the next chapter. Well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Hey my little** **mystery hunters, I'm back with the next chapter of my story. I promise you all that this chapter will be longer than the last. Well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Dipper's POV)**

Mabel and I had sat in the golf cart, watching as more of those cloaked figures walked in and out of the shop every couple minutes or more. If this cult was anything like the Society of the Blind Eye then we would have to stop them right away, but so far we have yet to see any signs of kidnapping nor signs of people missing large chunks of memory.

Many hours had passed and the sun was beginning to set on the horizon as the person inside the shop flipped a sign that hung from the door, from open to closed, as the lights were turned off. I was confused, the journal said that this shop stayed open all day and night so why was it closing? My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed a dim blue light begin to shine through the shop window.

"Dipper, do you see what I'm seeing?"

All I could do was nod as I stared in through the window, multiple candles that littered the shop lighting on there own, the flames an unnatural blue. Even though the shop was being lit by the candles, it was still hard to see inside, but I could see the woman reach under the counter, grabbing something as she walked to that door at the back of the shop and walked through, leaving the candle store complete unguarded.

This was the perfect time. "Come on Mabel," I said as we climbed out of the golf cart and silently opened the unlocked door, staring at the blue flames that surrounded us as we walked toward the back of the shop. Something was off about this flame though-I reached toward it, feeling no heat and stuck a single finger inside. My eyes widened when I felt so pain, but it did feel like it was alive in some way, I didn't knew how to describe it as I pulled my hand back and waked over to the door where Mabel was waiting.

"Are you ready Mabel?" She nodded and I hesitantly reached for the knob, being prepared for the unexpected as I pulled the door open with a slight creak. I made sure to peek in first to make sure it was safe, but what I saw had my eyes wider than baseballs. "You have to see this..." I said, still in awe as I entered the room and Mabel followed.

What we saw was...was, there were just no words to describe what we were seeing! Creatures of all shapes and sizes were conversations amongst each other. Others carried jars that held red-wispy-orbs. I grabbed Mabel by her sleeve and hid as one of those-those...ugh! Whatever these things were, walked past.

Pulling out the journal from my vest, I flipped through the pages, even the blank ones, scanning them with the ultraviolet light and finding no information about these creatures. Reaching the back of the book, my eyes widened to see that some pages appeared to be torn out-how have I not noticed this before!? I shut the journal in frustration as I rubbed my temples. Why were there pages missing? Could it be that someone from this cult stole them from the author?

"Dipper? What's wrong? You look upset."

The sound of Mabel's worried voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I shook my head an gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine Mabel, it's just that they're are some pages in in the journal that have been torn out," I showed her where the pages have been torn out and continued speaking,"I think someone here may have stolen them from the author."

I glanced out to see a few of those monsters had disappeared. I raised an eyebrow, confused on where they had gone, but that's not important at the moment. What's really testing me is who stole the pages and why they did it.

Once again, I was cut off from my thoughts by a voice, but it wasn't Mabel's; it was a strict, loud, and demanding tone. Both Mabel and I peeked from behind our hiding spot to see a female figure standing in the center, announcing something that I couldn't really understand.

"Veviblmv! Fmovhh blf szev z nrhhrlm, ivgfim gl gsv nzmli li gsv xzgzxlny uli gsv mrtsg."

What the person had said was completely foreign to me, neither me nor Mabel have heard a language like that. It seems everyone else in the room understood as they began to leave, the only people staying were us as we came out of our hiding spot and got out of there as fast as we could, panting as we got outside to see the moon was still into he night sky.

"Dipper, that was amazing! I can't believe such a thing exists," Mabel said, amazement and shock still in her eyes. "Neither can I Mabel, but I still feel uneased about the missing pages in my journal. Tomorrow, we're coming back here to find some more answers," I said as we walked to the golf cart and made our way back to the mystery shack.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Well everyone, that was the next chapter of the story, sorry if it's so short, but whatever. Anyways, that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


End file.
